trouble on high seas
by flarey phoenix
Summary: a lost crew member of Gold rogers crew lands on the Going Merry in the middle of the night, who is she... and what secret could she be keeping? ZoroxOC... and ShanksxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1-a special but unexpected guest (long title dudes!)

It was the middle of the night and Sanji was the only one up, he was about to go to bed when a loud crash alerted him. He ran out of the kitchen to see a mess on the deck, he walked over cautiously and moved a plank of wood too see a girl around his age unconscious and hardly breathing. He awoke Chopper quickly

"Wha? What's the matter Sanji?" he asked sleepily in his young voice

"There's this... er... oh just come and look for yourself." He stated and pulled him up top where she remained near death, she was wearing what looked like a purple bikini with loose mesh covering her bloody stomach and legs and a long silk-like belt wrapped around the top of her pants. Around her arms and legs were loose shackles like she'd broken out of jail. Around her neck however was a Ruby necklace that shone with a glow of its own. "Oh this looks bad, how did she get here?" he asked as he morphed into his larger form picked her up as carefully as possible then carried her below deck.

"I don't know, I was just about to head off to bed and I think she fell from the sky or something...it was a loud bang. When I looked she was there." He explained

"Interesting." He stated and led her down; she had long blood red hair that was mixed with water and her own blood that was leaking from her left temple she had a soft featured face with elegantly slanted thin eyebrows. She had a slim but strong figure. Down her side was a large gash as if she'd been stabbed then the knife slid down, she had a small cut on her face and a slash up her right leg. Her left arm looked broken and her heart beat was diminishing rapidly. All in all she looked like she'd been tortured

"Can you help her?" he asked

"Does Luffy want to be king of the pirates?" he asked sarcastically as if to say 'of course I can'

"Never mind." He stated

"Anyway what's with you? Normally you'd be all over her, what's got into you?" he asked disinfecting the wounds

"She's hurt...badly, she needs help." He stated

"Go to bed Sanji, I'll work on this, you need sleep." He stated as Sanji yawned

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Positive." Chopped replied and he walked out but not before looking back quickly then heading off. Chopper had worked all night on saving her and he'd fell asleep after the last bandaid was put round her arm then into a cast to support the broken bone. Morning came quickly and Chopper awoke to hear a groan from the girl, he sped out to tell the others, Luffy was first to see who she was... and what happened to her

"Who are you?" he asked and her eyes shot opened and she moved back shocked

"My question is, who are you?" she asked shocked then held her head in pain

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, but just call me Luffy; I'm the captain of the ship you crashed into last night." He stated

"Oh...what did I do?" she asked confused

"Sanji found you last night, on the deck and hardly alive." He stated simply

"Oh... can you tell him I said thanks?" she asked

"You can tell him yourself." He stated smiling then got up "oh and Chopper is the one that bandaged you all up." He stated and left

"Chopper?" she wondered as a Blonde guy came in, she looked at him with a mix of confusion and pain on her delicate features

"So looks like you're up then?" he asked smiling

"Who are you?" she asked

"I'm the one who found you." He stated

"Oh, well thanks, you could have just left me, but you didn't, I'm very grateful." She smiled thankfully

"You're very welcome; it's always a pleasure to help out a gorges young lady." He stated and she blushed

"I knew it wouldn't last long." Stated a youngish voice next to him, she looked down to see a cute Blue nosed Reindeer with a pink hat that had a small cross in the middle, on its head

"Hey!" he stated

"Who are you?" asked the girl smiling fondly

"I'm Chopper, the Doctor on the ship." He smiled and took off his hat. She sat up and winced but shook it off and ruffled the small Reindeers head fur

"Thanks for the medical Doc." She smiled and he flattened his fur

"You're welcome." He smiled then took out a small bottle filled with a strange coloured liquid "here, I need you to drink this." He stated putting on a spoon and giving it to her she took it willingly and drank it

"Hey, it tastes like Apples." She smiled

"It's so Nami will drink it, she likes fruit." He smirked

"Well I guess me and this Nami person have a lot in common." She smiled and led down. Chopper smiled and left as Sanji sat down

"So what did happen to you?" he asked

"I don't really remember; all that I do remember is in bits and then nuthin until I awoke here." She stated

"What bits do you remember?" he asked

"I ate something, and I passed out, I woke up in a dungeon and...AHHHHH!" she yelped holding her head in pain her bright red eyes clenched shut. A few seconds after they shot open and were completely red "help...me!" she exclaimed like she was in a trance "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she exclaimed then her eyes dimmed and she fell unconscious

"What the?" he asked as the others darted in to see what the commotion was. He explained what had happened

"Cook-san, I believe I know who she is." Stated Robin clearly

"Who?" he asked

"If I am correct, she would be the only known living member of Gold Rodgers crew." She stated lookin at the red head

"WHAT!?" they all yelled

"Legends say that Gold Rodger had a member of his crew that was only very young but her talents made her the best to have around in a crisis, they say she had blood red hair and bright red eyes that burned a hole into your very soul. She was an amazing pirate, but she ate one of the cursed fruit the most powerful, it was called the ghost ghost fruit, it enabled the consumer abilities of a ghost and the flexibility of one too, many of the navy fell under the spell of beauty that she had, she used her looks to lure in the Navy and attack the unsuspecting vessels. She was known as the one that made him famous, but just before he died she disappeared and was wiped from any records, except the ones I have in the girls cabin." She explained

"So what was her name?" asked Sanji

"Her Pirate name was The Phoenix, but her real name was Nabooru, she was the last remaining of her tribe when the Navy found them, so Gold Rodger took her in as one of his crew." She informed them

"So she ate the ghost ghost fruit? What abilities does she have?" asked Luffy who thought it was very cool

"One for example is the power of healing." Stated a voice behind them, they turned to see her wide awake and looking at them...and fully revitalized

"So you are her?" asked Robin suspiciously

"Yes I am said character. I know now what happened to me so that I landed here." She stated

"How?" asked Nami

"I was captured by the Navy and tortured... I was going to be hung if I didn't tell them the location of One Piece." She explained

"You told them didn't you?" asked Luffy downheartedly

"Hell no! What they tried to pry out of me was just impossible info; I swore on his grave that I'd protect the location of his treasure, and I assure you, it's still there." She smirked and the atmosphere suddenly perked up

"You mean you know the exact whereabouts of One Piece?" asked Zoro shocked

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying." She stated clearly

"That means you can tell us?" asked Luffy and got a smack round the head from Nami

"She won't tell us you idiot, you heard her, she swore on his grave!" she exclaimed and her tanned features showed amusement...'maybe this crew does have what it takes after all' she thought fondly and smiled at the arguing duo

"Would you like something to eat Nabooru?" asked Sanji

"I would actually, what'cha making?" she asked

"Anything you like." He stated smirking

"Well in that case can I have a Curry and rice please?" she asked politely

"Sure." He stated

"Can I come with you?" she asked

"If you want to." He smiled and she followed him to the kitchen. About 20 minutes later she was eating her favourite meal and it tasted like the best meal she'd ever had

"So can you do a demonstration of your abilities?" asked Sanji and she smiled she touched the table and it turned invisible

"How's that?" she asked smirking then put a fork full of food in her mouth

"That's amazing, what else can you do?" he asked and the water from the sink hovered in mid-air and shaped itself into a mini version of him then walked across the table and bowed to him

"You did that?" he asked as she swallowed the last bit of her food

"Yep, when the fruit gave me the spectral powers... it never said the powers have to stop coming, I'm still learning new stuff" she smirked then they heard a shout

"LAND HOE!!" yelled Ussop then they heard Luffy yell

"WHAT LAND?" he yelled sounding confused

"THAT ONE RIGHT THERE!" and they walked out to see it

"Hey that's Morongo Island!" exclaimed Nabooru smiling

"How do you know?" asked Luffy

"Gold Roger stopped here for a few weeks while on the way to place the last of One piece in the Grand Line." She smiled and looked at the small town situated on the side of a mountain

"He stopped here?" asked Nami

"Yep, for rest." She replied

"Well then if he stopped here, we should to." Stated Luffy

"WHAT?!" yelled Nami shocked

"We stop here." He repeated pointing down

"Are you stupid, we're off shore and still in mid ocean here!" exclaimed Nami and he looked around then spoke up

"Ok, we stop over there." Pointing at the small island and Nabooru chuckled at his idiocy. Nami sighed in defeat and steered the ship towards the small island

"So Nabooru, I heard you were good with a sword...is it true?" asked Zoro

"In my tribe it's customary to know how to use a blade with unbeatable skill." She smirked and unsheathed two long adamantium blades

"Well when we arrive, maybe you'd like to test that unbeatable theory?" he asked

"With pleasure." She smirked as here eyes shone red

"I wouldn't do that if I were you swordsman-san." Stated Robin

"And why not?" he asked

"She's never been beaten. All those who claimed to be unbeatable went up against her; the only one to come out alive was hawk-eye." She stated smartly

"I took pity on him." Stated Nabooru "he seemed to be amazing with a blade, but he lacked agility and his blade was made out of cheep metal." She stated and Zoro fumed

"IT WAS NOT!"

"Yes it was, my blades on the other hand, are made of the strongest of metals, and can never be shattered." She stated showin him the finely crafted blades as the ship docked in the harbor.

"Ok we're splitting up into groups." Stated Nami

"Who's goin with who oh beautiful Nami-swan?" asked Sanji and Nabooru looked at him funnily

"You and Robin will be paired up. Since Zoro and Nabooru are scheduled for a fight then you two are paired up. Luffy and I will be paired so he doesn't get into any trouble and Chopper and Ussop with guard the ship." She stated and they set off in separate directions Zoro and Nabooru went to the shore under a cliff and the others departed into the town

"Are you sure you want to test my abilities?" she asked dangerously

"Positive." He stated and unsheathed his three swords, she did the same with her two and they charged at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Zoro lunged at her but missed...because she'd disappeared

"Watch you're opponent." Stated a voice behind him he spun round to see she'd dodged by a long shot he attacked her again but again he missed "Know you're opponents' strengths and weaknesses." She stated behind him again

"I know I can beat you!" he stated and span his swords in her direction, he went right through her

"How can you beat, what you can not hit?" she asked to the side of him he looked round to see he was surrounded, by just her "Use the weaknesses to your advantage." She stated in unison with herself

"How can I when you have no weaknesses?" he asked looking round

"Observe the opponent, be like a hawk and find the weakness." She stated clearly and he span round attacking all of the duplicates but all of them disappeared, she wasn't there!

"Where are you?" he asked and he felt a painful jab in his back

"As I said, WATCH!" she stated clearly, luckily it was only her foot and not her sword or he would have been seriously screwed

"How when I can't see you?" he asked

"Feel the wind; listen to the air around you." She stated but when he looked in the direction of noise there was no-one there

"What?" he asked then felt the same pain as she kicked him from right in front of him

"Listen closely." She instructed and he focused and he heard a sound then punched in that direction he heard a yelp and then Naboorus' figure appeared on the floor

"Good Zoro, keep your guard up though, you never know when I'll strike back." She stated and a sword hit him in the back but only enough to stun him and not to seriously injure him. She stood up and rubbed her jaw where he punched her

"How?" he asked

"Devil fruits are never specific on what abilities you'll get, mine just happen to never cease coming." She smirked and helped him up

"How did you get so good?" he asked

"Practice, I practiced in my own tribes' ways, if you'd like, I'll help you and teach you in my ways?" she offered kindly

"Why?" he asked

"Because, grand line adventurers need a lot more than just power and that's all you have, besides that amazing katana there." She stated pointing at the ivory handled blade "although that was never truly your blade was it?" she asked knowingly

"No." He stated remembering Kuina and how she always beat him

"The girl whose blade that is, do you know what happened to her?" she asked

"She died... a long time ago." He stated looking down at Kuinas' blade; she smiled and shook her head as if to say he was wrong

"No Zoro, that's not true." She said kindly he looked up confused "she lives." She stated

"But I was there when she was buried... how can she be alive?" he asked

"My powers can take life... but they can also give back the life that has been lost. True she did die, but she didn't stay that way, a few weeks after the accident word leaked out about it and I heard of the girl that was killed before her time, I made my way to revive the girl, but it took quite a while to get there, turns out you had already left and everything was quite peaceful. I awakened her; she's fully human just as if she never died. She lives now on the island where she died. Teaching at the Dojoú and telling stories of fights once won and lost with you, since you made such a reputation for yourself she admired you she still does, also, she wanted me to find you and ask you to visit... just once...so she can beat you again." She smiled then picked up her blade and he smiled at her

"When can you teach me?" he asked

"Whenever you want, just ask, and I'll help." She stated

"Could you teach me now?" he asked

"I can teach you bits now, but that's all we'll have time for." She stated clearly and he nodded. Meanwhile Sanji and Robin were in a bookstore

"Cook-san can you help me reach this please?" she asked and he sprang over

"Of course my love." He stated with hearts in his eyes as he grabbed the book from the high shelf and handed it to her

"Thank you." She said gratefully and went to pay for the book. Nami and Luffy were in a restaurant and Luffy was stuffing his face with...meat (big shocker there)

"Luffy, do you ever not stuff your face?" she asked

"Erm...yeah." he answered with his mouth full

"When?" she asked

"When I'm fighting... like that Arlong thing, remember?" he asked and she nodded. When he was finished they paid for the food and walked around the town for a while. Nami bought some new clothes for Nabooru since her old ones had blood on them and some new parchment for map making. They made it back to the ship in time and awaited the others. A few minutes passed and Nabooru and Zoro came into view looking like they were laughing and joking like they'd been friends since they were kids. They arrived at the ship and Nami noticed Zoro looked a lot worse than Nabooru looked

"So I guess she beat you then?" she asked

"You really need to ask?" asked Zoro moodily and Nabooru laughed

"I beat him bad." She laughed as Sanji and Robin arrived with supplies and a few books. Soon enough the ship set sail towards the Grand Line and had a steady course so Nabooru was helping Zoro out with some techniques behind the tangerine bushes but she had her long blood red hair in a high pony tail

"Ok what you have to do is make it pure focus, don't worry about the oppositions' agility, if you get it right that won't matter. "She instructed him

"I've always been taught that agility is what is most needed." He stated

"Did agility work out for you in that fight between me and you?" she asked and he sighed in defeat "Didn't think so. Now focus on the noise wind makes, when you hear it shift then you can tell where you're opponent no matter how hidden they are, you can tell where they are." She told him though she was young she had wisdom beyond her years

"Listen... ok I think I can do that." He stated

"It'd be a lot easier if you'd shut it." She stated and sat next to him and he silenced she closed her eyes and focused. A few minutes after she smirked evilly and disappeared from view, she crept up on him just about to smack him upside the head when he grabbed her arm

"YOU DID IT!!" she yelled happily and became visible. He let go and she clapped "congratulations." She stated as he stood up

"What else can you teach me?" he asked

"Well for one; agility with a sword might help; focus and agility are major parts in a good sword wielder." She stated

"But I have agility." He stated confused

"Nope, I mean agility in both precise movements and speed, sure your speed is great, but you lack precise movements, also a good thing to have is a good way of taunting your opposition." She stated smirking and he raised one of his eyebrows "take this for example." She stated and unsheathed both swords and twirled them round like drum sticks then stuck them back where they belonged

"But you can't do that with my blades." He stated

"Are you sure?" she asked and two of his blades disappeared and reappeared in her hands "because I'm pretty sure you can." She smirked at his shocked face as she twirled them round as she did with her own and then slipped them back around his belt. "You see, all it takes is precise movements." She stated

"You know I'm sure I've seen you before somewhere?" he wondered

"Like where?" she asked

"I don't know, but it was a while back, before I joined this crew." He stated

"I know, but I'm not reminding you of it. Remember yourself." She smirked at his confused face

"FOODS READY!!" yelled Sanji and they walked down towards the kitchen

"Where were you two?" asked Ussop

"Why do you wanna know?" asked Nabooru

"Suspicious." He stated

"If you must know she was teaching me something." He stated and she looked at him

"And he passed the first technique." She smirked and Ussop looked confused and they walked in Nami handed Nabooru the clothes she bought

"What are these for?" she asked confused

"Well since them are full of blood I thought it would be nice to get you new ones." She stated and Nabooru smiled and left to put them on. She returned moments later with almost the exact same clothing on only with no blood

"It's good that you made the clothes more my style, thanks Nami." She stated thankfully

"It took me a while to find the right shop but I did." She smiled

"HEY I DID!" yelled Luffy

"Ok fine, he did." She stated

"Thanks Luffy." She stated smiling at the Captain who was stuffing his face with food

"And this would be for you Nabooru." Stated Sanji putting a plate in front of her with some steak chips and gravy, she looked a bit sick

"Erm, Sanji?" she asked

"Yes?" he asked

"I'm a vegetarian." She stated sickly

"Oh I'm so sorry my love." He apologised and took it away in seconds there was a salad in front of her

"Thanks" she smiled and began eating whilst ignoring the love comment since usually she would have slain anyone to call her such a girlish thing but she liked this crew and really didn't want to kill any of them especially one of which she was gaining more and more interest in.

After their meal Luffy had asked to hear how she became one of Gold Rogers crew

"Sure I'll tell you." She smiled and they sat down to hear the tale.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-the tale of the first-mate

Nabooru began telling the tale as they sat patiently listening to the adventurous tale

"I've never really shared this with anyone so I'll try my best." She stated smiling and began

----

It was a misty night on the small desert Island of Nabraria (Nab-ra-ria) where a tribe of illegal thieves and Swords masters had been found by the Navy

"Surrender or die!" exclaimed the captain

"WE CHOOSE NEITHER!" yelled the tribes' leader a tall man with bright red hair and bright yellow eyes and they attacked the Navy Marines with precise movements but died quickly due to the rapid fire of guns. In the shadows a young girl and her mother had escaped just barely

"Hide here Nabooru, you'll be safe and don't come out until everything has stopped." She instructed Nabooru opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by her mother "be silent my dear, it'll be over soon." She assured and hugged her daughter then ran out into the crowd. Her mother with her thigh length blood red hair in a high pony tail drew her two swords and blocked a lot of bullets and killed a few Marines but was shot before she could react quick enough and it hit her in the chest killing her instantly. Nabooru looked at the scene with water in her eyes

"Mother..." She whispered sadly and hid behind a rock. A few hours later the Marines had killed them all but gave up on looking for any survivors and disappeared into the thick fog without what they were looking for. She crept out after being certain that they had all gone, she found her mother near her home pale and unmoving with her two blades full of blood from both her wound and the dead Marines around her. Nabooru dropped to her knees and cried over her mothers' dead body. A few hours passed and a noise alerted her it was a twig breaking, she took her mothers blades and assumed a fighting stance she may have been young but she was very skilled with blades. A man surrounded by other men walked out of the fog and looked at her

"My my my, what do we have here?" he asked

"Who are you?" she asked wracked with fear

"My question is, who are you?" he countered

"I'm Nabooru, the only known survivor of this battle." She stated looking at her mother

"Who did this?" he asked as the fog cleared showing the mass of death around them

"Those Bastard Marines!" She spat venomously

"So they came looking for it too then, well Miss Nabooru I'll give you an offer. Since you're all on your own here and you seem pretty young how would you like to become a pirate?" he asked

"Ha, what's the catch?" she asked smartly

"Smart girl" he stated and she smirked "the only thing I want is the treasure of this Island." He stated

"The only way you'll be getting that is if you find it yourself. And trust me; it's smaller than you'd think." And he chuckled

"Oh young one, it's round your neck." He stated and she looked shocked

"How did you know that? No-one has ever figured that out!" she exclaimed surprised and shocked

"The names Gold Roger." He stated and she looked shocked

"Wait, I know that name...you... YOU'RE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" she yelped scared

"Yep, and that jewel you have round your neck now belongs to us." Stated one of the crew and she backed up

"Leave her be!" Exclaimed Gold Roger and the man silenced

"I won't part ways with my jewel!" she exclaimed confidently

"I noticed that, which is why I would like you to come along with us, you wouldn't be alone anymore and I'd have the jewel, well you'd still wear it but it will be on my ship." He stated and she thought about it for a few minutes

"If anyone tries to take it they'll have no hands left." She threatened

"Deal." He stated smirking and she smiled

"Well then I'll join, but on one condition, I don't have to wash ANYTHING!" she stated

"You have to wash your own clothes but that would be it." He stated and she smiled

"Deal." She agreed and slid the two swords into her belt she took one fleeting glance towards her mother then walked off with the Pirates. She boarded the ship and noticed how huge it was, and thought 'this will take a while to explore.'

"Nabooru you're quarters are erm...wherever you want them to be." He smiled

"I like high places." She stated

"Well then choose a high place on the ship and that would be you're place." He stated and she jumped up with amazing height he looked in awe of what he had just seen

"YEP, THIS WOULD BE PERFECT!" she yelled smiling

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" he asked thinking she ate a cursed fruit

"I'M A NABRA, WE HAVE ABILITIES!" she replied and jumped back down

"What sort of abilities?" he asked suspiciously

"Jumping, sword skills, thievery skills, basically ninja abilities." She shrugged

"Quite a skilful little girl aren't you?" he asked smirking

"Naturally." She smirked. A few days after they stopped at an Island one not known to Gold Roger or any of his crew

"OK MEN SCOUR THE ISLAND!" he ordered and Nabooru looked at him with an eyebrow raised like she was waiting for something "and ladies." He finished and she smirked and ran off. She found a small cave that had room for only a small person to fit through so she squeezed in and found a glowing fruit; it was a weird green and had bits of purple and a bright blue vine like stem.

"A devil fruit!" she exclaimed and squeezed back out then ran to the ship. Gold Roger awaited their arrival and saw her running back in the distance 'back already?' he thought to himself as she reached the ship

"So what did you find?" he asked and she brought out the glowing fruit

"I found a Devil fruit." She smiled

"Wow, that's a powerful one as well, oh well since you found that you can keep it, I have no need for it." He smirked

"You're actually lettin me have it? Why?" she asked confused

"I really have no need of a cursed fruit." He stated simply and she smiled

"I've always wanted to have powers from one of these things." She stated excitedly as she jumped in to the crows-nest. He looked up and smiled fondly. A few days after she'd ate the fruit and shown tremendous power, and she was about to show it once more as a Navy ship caught up with them, she noticed one thing about it

"THOSE ARE THE BASTARDS THAT KILLED MY PEOPLE!!" she yelled venomously

"Then you will have the pleasure of ridding us of them." Stated Roger smirking

"But of course." She smirked evilly and hid up top. The Crew disappeared below deck as the Navy Marines jumped aboard.

"WHERE ARE YOU ROGERS!?" Yelled the captain

"HE'S NOT HERE AT THE MOMENT, CAN I TAKE A MESSAGE?" yelled Nabooru as she jumped from the crows nest and in front of them, they looked shocked and confused

"I thought there was nobody left." Stated the Captain

"And now, you will pay for that." She stated and unsheathed her mothers blades they fired a gun in her direction but to their surprise, the bullet went right through her

"Try again." She stated angrily and multiple shots were fired but still none hit but just flew right through her heart and her head "you killed my parents that way, but you won't kill me." She stated and was held up against the mast with a hand around her throat, she smirked and disappeared through the mast they heard an evil chuckle "silly navy, maybe you ought to keep tabs on your victims." She stated from behind then slashed them all they fell down dead on the deck immediately after the slash and Gold Roger walked out from the shadows

"Quite a nasty skill you have there." He stated looking at the dead bodies

"They deserved it, they killed both my parents." She stated and kicked one of the dead bodies in the head

"I'm sure they did my dear. Now help me toss them overboard." He stated and she picked a load up and threw them over. Five years passed and she was now 16 she'd grown up a considerable amount, she now had a curvaceous figure with a strong mind and physically speaking she was one of the strongest, her powers had multiplied bumping her up to first mate on the ship and gold Roger couldn't have been more proud of her, he thought of her as his own child and to see her grow up into such a beautiful and independent young woman was very rewarding. At that moment she was at the front of the ship looking out at the sea with the wind blowing her blood red hair backwards towards the mast

"Nabooru?" asked Rogers

"Yeah?" she wondered

"We're on our way to place the last of one piece on Sorona (Sor-O-na), would you like to tag along?" he asked

"I'd love to...shouldn't we stop at Morongo first, you know for some rest?" she asked smiling

"You know, that would be a brilliant idea." he stated and went to tell the helmsman which way they were headed and the ship steered towards the small Island in the distance. The ship docked and they walked off

"How long will we be staying?" she asked

"A few days, get some proper rest and food in our stomachs, go have fun." He smirked and she smiled then walked off. She found a small shop with swords and blades in it. She walked in and looked through them

"Wait...I know you!" exclaimed the shop keeper

"A lot of people do." She smirked

"You're Nabooru, the first mate in Gold Rogers crew!" he stated scared

"No need to worry, I'm not here for any trouble, I'm here just to look." She smiled and he relaxed a bit but still seemed scared. She picked up one of the blades and ran her fingers across the metal

"That's a finely crafted Katana you have there." Stated the shopkeeper

"Are you serious? Here let's demonstrate how finely crafted it really is." She stated handing it to him

"You're joking; you're Nabooru the Nabra, one of the thieves of the Desert. You're amazing with a blade." He stated scared

"Exactly, I'm not going to harm you, I promise." She stated and he held it up shakily "keep a firm grip on your weapon." She instructed and he nodded and tightened his grip "good. Now swing." She instructed he hesitated but swung the sword as it collided with hers the blade shattered and she sheathed her blades "see, it may look finely crafted, but it wasn't." She smiled and helped him clean up

"I was sold that by some man; he said it was an amazing blade that couldn't be broken." He explained

"You got robbed of your money then sir." She stated. After helping him she said goodbye and left her main reason for leaving was that she wanted to find the man who sold the blade to him. She found him an hour later on a hill top counting money "are you the sword seller?" she asked from behind him he turned around but didn't know who she actually was

"Why yes I am my dear, would you like to buy one of my finely crafted blades?" he asked

"How about we test these blades before I buy one?" she asked

"I'm sorry, that would cause them to go blunt." He stated and led out a mat of expensive lookin swords and Katanas

"No it wouldn't. Now did you by any chance sell the man in the sword store that blade?" she asked

"Yes I did, very good quality that one, he paid good money for it." He stated

"And I want you to get up, and walk round the town giving back every Berri you made with them swords." She stated clearly

"I can't do that miss; you see they paid for them." He stated and got up

"You cheated them people out of their money, them blades were weak and brittle and shattered at the first touch." She stated annoyed and he drew his sword she noticed that this one was actually real, and a good one at that

"I suggest you leave my dear, before something bad happens." He stated

"Do you even know who I am?" she asked

"Do you know who I am?" he asked back

"Senjin Nasba. The fake sword seller," She smirked and he looked shocked but quickly shook it off

"And who would you be then?" he asked thinking she was just a wannabe swordswoman

"I would be Nabooru, First mate of Gold Rodgers crew." She stated dangerously and unsheathed her two blades

"NABOORU!!! Oh I'm so sorry, I'll pay them back immediately." He stated and she smirked and put her swords away

"Now I have your attention, shall we head back into town to pay everyone back?" she asked

"Oh yes of course at once." He stated quickly then she led him back to the village her first stop was the shop she ventured in before. The shopkeeper looked shocked to see her and the man again

"Pay him NOW!" she ordered the man and he gave back the money with no questions she walked up to the shop keeper and winked

"There paid ya back in full." She smirked and left. The rest of the day was uneventful except for the odd screaming fit of a fan. A few moths passed and Nabooru was in a crowd with tears in her eyes as the man she'd considered a father to her was about to be killed he smiled at her after he said the words that were meant for all to hear. A few days ago he'd said 'protect the treasure my dear, keep its whereabouts to yourself and tell no-one, hide yourself and never let the Navy find out where the treasure is hidden' she'd agreed to every word of it and she now knew why he'd said it, he knew he was going to die and she knew if she was seen there the navy would most likely kill her on sight so she stood still with a black coat on awaiting the inevitable. Soon enough the sound of two swords slashing together alerted her and tears streamed down her face as she ran out of the town square. After that people believed she'd died because nobody saw her after that. About 20 years after she was still around 19, the ghost ghost fruit enabled her to stay young at any time she needed it. She was spotted on an Island called Malian (Mal-Ian) Island it was full of forests with one town on the shore. She was surrounded by Navy marines. They'd shot her with a strange goo that locked out her abilities and kept her in one place

"LET ME GO!" she yelled and they gagged her and carried her to prison she was shackled to a wall with the same goo around her legs feet arms and neck making her very weak.

"Tell us where One piece is!" ordered the general after un-gagging her

"Over my dead body!" she spat venomously and he slashed her stomach she cried in pain but shook it off "you'll have to do better than that." She mocked and he punched her across the face and slashed her arm. He left her to bleed to death. After a few weeks of none stop torture a foul green wind blew across the town and smashed the cell into pieces whilst evaporating the gooey substance around her limbs. She noted that since the building was destroyed... so were the bastards that tortured her she saw a figure in the distance then it disappeared as the wind stopped she smiled knowing exactly who it was, the man that kept her safe while she was a child (he was spotted in rouge town...I can't remember his name). She flew up into the night and off across the sea until she couldn't fly anymore and fell. She woke up a day after to a Captain asking her who she was.

-------------

"Aww how sad." Stated Chopper and she smiled at him

"It was no big deal, sure I miss the old guy but best to put the past behind you." She stated sadly

"But the thing I don't get is...WHER HAVE I SEEN YOU BEFORE?!" asked Zoro and everyone looked at him confused except Nabooru who smirked

"As I said... figure it out." She said winking at him then she walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4-WHAT IS IT WITH HER!

Zoro had been thinking ever since she said that one phrase 'figure it out yourself' he just couldn't remember so she decided to drop in unannounced

"How ya doin?" she asked

"Still no clue as to where I know you from." He stated

"Oh I'm hurt." She said sadly "maybe I can give you a hint. Let's see well there was the town, and the bar... ooh and we got majorly drunk." She smirked and he looked as if he knew where this was headed "still nothing huh?" and he shook his head "well maybe this might help." She stated a kissed him... which was when he shot up out of his sleep mode (hehehe just had to do that) Nabooru stopped in front of him

"You ok?" she asked smirking he looked at her and suddenly felt nervous

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said and tried to get more sleep as she smirked knowingly and walked off.

"Nami? What's going on between them two?" asked Luffy confused

"Well Zoro is convinced that he's seen her from somewhere, I think she agrees with that but is annoying him by not telling him where from." She explained and he looked confused and she smirked "to put it in your terms, they knew each other a while back but he's forgot from where." She stated and he looked a little wiser on the subject

"Ahhhh...ok." he stated and walked off as she shook her head at the clueless Captain.

That night Zoro was led on the top deck staring up into the stars when footsteps alerted him

"Who's there?" he asked and Nabooru sat next to him "oh it's you." He stated

"I always used to stay outside on Gold Rodgers ship." She stated and led down next to him

"You know I never heard of your tribe." He stated

"That's because they died out long before you were born Zoro, I truly am the last." She stated sadly

"How do you know?" he asked

"I've searched the oceans every spec of it, there's no more of my kind anywhere in this world." She said looking at the many constellations in the sky

"Why would the Navy do that?" he asked then almost immediately thought it was a dumb question

"They wanted the jewel of the Island, although they never found it." She sighed

"Where is it?" he asked

"It would be my ruby." She said holding her necklace

"That small thing?" he asked

"Yep, it's priceless." She smirked

"That's the jewel of Charta, how did your island get that?" he asked

"Passed down through tribes and ours was the last on the link." She smiled and admired her gem

"Why won't you tell me where I've seen you from?" he asked and she blushed

"Because I want you to remember." She stated and he sat up and looked at her he then got a strange flashback of a heated night in a hotel on a small island. He looked shocked "so you finally remembered it then?" she asked smirking

"It can't be! It was you?" he asked shocked, backing away from her nervously she stood up and walked over

"Yeah, it was I, though you have to admit, that was tons of fun." She winked and walked off. He looked weirdly at the door she went through

"Man what are the chances of seeing her... here!?" he muttered and went to bed. It was around 3am and Nabooru awoke to a sound she knew all to well. She ran to Luffys' cabin and knocked on

"Luffy…LUFFY!!" she yelled and he opened the door sleepily

"What?" he asked/whined

"A Navy ship is coming, they have their guns ready." She stated and he widened his eyes

"Oh crap. Go wake the rest of the crew." He instructed and she nodded and ran off, she woke Nami and Robin first who shot out of bed after hearing the news then she woke Usopp up who grabbed his slingshot and ran on deck, she woke Sanji up who was dreaming of girls…he was talking in his sleep then she woke Zoro up who looked shocked to see her there

"Zoro come on, the Navy will be here any minute." She stated and he grabbed his three swords and ran up on deck where the rest of the crew awaited the Navy Marines

"Nabooru, now's the time for you to come in handy." Stated Luffy showing his trade mark grin and she smirked and jumped up to the crows' nest. Meanwhile the Navy officers were closing in fast

"We have the Straw-hat pirates in our sights, and they seem to be asleep." Stated the Captain to his comrades

"So this will be easy right?" asked one of the officers

"I'd be like taking candy from a baby…hey what's that sound?" he asked as a soft tune reached their ears, it danced over the waves and reached their ears lulling them into a subconscious daze

"It's so calming." Stated one of the crew. Back on the Going Merry Nabooru had used her voice to lull them and place them in a daze…not to mention making Sanji have hearts in his eyes

"Wow, she has an amazing voice." He stated like a lovesick puppy

"Oh shut it Sanji," stated Zoro annoyed

"You guna make me Marimo?" he asked

"What's up with you?" asked Nami to Zoro

"Nothing, it's just the last time he called her his love she looked like she wanted to murder him." He stated

"Are you sure you're not just jealous?" she asked smirking

"Why would I of all people be jealous?" he asked

"Because you might like her?" she guessed and he looked a tad nervous "HA YOU DO!" she yelled smirking

"I DON'T!" he defended as the navy ship came into view. Nabooru had heard the conversation between parts of the crew and smirked as she jumped down

"Shall we attack?" she asked

"Well they were going to attack us." Stated Zoro

"Well then it's settled." Stated Luffy "we leave." He finished

"WHAT?!" yelled Nabooru angrily "I've praised myself on killing Navy officers after what they did!"

"Well I'm the captain and I say we leave them alone." He stated

"You're not my captain so I'll attack myself." She stated clearly pissed off at his stupid decision

"I'm going too." Stated Robin

"And me." Stated Sanji

"What they did to her was unforgivable Luffy, be a good guy and let her do this." Stated Nami and stood with Nabooru

"So what do you say Luffy? Wanna be a real pirate and attack them for a reason… that has yet to be found?" she asked smirking

"Just this once." He smirked and they ran onto the enemy ship. Luffy and Usopp headed to the kitchen, Chopper headed to the infirmary, Robin and Nami went off to look for the things that the Navy had confiscated while Nabooru Sanji and Zoro headed to the top deck to find the Captain

"Oh boys!" she called awaking them from there daze then she noticed who the captain was, she was utterly astonished, she thought he was dead

"You!" she exclaimed and he jumped

"YOU!" he yelped scared "MEN GET THE GOO GUNS" he yelled and the crew made a mad dash but was stopped by Sanji and Zoro

"Not so fast guys." Stated Sanji with his foot in front of them

"You tortured me!" She growled through gritted teeth, the thing was, it actually sounded like a animals growl

"You wouldn't tell where the treasure was." He stated and she moved her hands towards two shackles on the floor and then moved her arm towards the Captain who was immediately locked against the wall by said shackles

"Let's see you tall us a few secrets." She stated venomously and he looked very scared at her actions and tone

"l-like what?" he asked fearing the answer

"The secret to the entire Navy command, I want to know who they are!" She ordered

"I can't tell you that." He stated and she smirked nastily

"Wrong answer." She stated and slashed his arm; the most disturbing thing was... it went right through it, cut the arm clean off and Sanji looked sick

"Marimo... you can have her." He stated and Zoro looked confused

"Who said I want her?" he asked

"I'm not stupid, besides...you talk in your sleep." He smirked at the shocked Zoro then walked off. Nabooru may looked like she was focusing on the Captains pained cries but she was really listening to both she smirked at the conversation before resuming to enjoy the Captains pain

"Why are you doing this? I never harmed you this much." He sated

"You chained me to a wall, slashed my stomach broke my arm and left me to bleed to death. Didn't you ever worry for your own life when I escaped? I know I would have." She stated

"Please, I'll do anything... but tell you the secrets." He stated

"That would probably appeal to most... but me? Nah, I only want the info, now spill or... die." She shrugged

"You'll have to kill me then." And she smirked and was about to destroy him when he stopped her "but before you do... allow me to say, it was an honour to assist in the destruction of Gold Roger." he smirked and she noticed he was one of the two soldiers that killed him. Tears threatened to spill over her eye lids but she pushed them back as her teeth became fangs her hair became fur that covered her body, she fell onto all fours and turned into a long legged red wolf she growled nastily as he looked scared. She jumped at him with her teeth bared and her claws sharp. Zoro looked at the Massacre with interest, he really didn't care that she was ripping him apart with her own teeth and claws. When she'd finished with him all that was left was a bloody mess on the floor. She morphed back and walked off with her hair shading her eyes from view

"Payback has been paid." She muttered and disappeared into the fog. He looked back at the mess then walked the same direction as Nabooru. They arrived back on the ship and Sanji shot her a disgusted look but she just shrugged it off, as long as he never called her his love again he'd get to keep his reproductive appendages. Luffy and Usopp had returned with an immense amount of food, Chopper had a small bag for all the medical equipment he'd found Nami and Robin had found treasure and books that the Navy had confiscated from random pirates.

"Hey Nabooru! What did you get?" asked Luffy and she looked at him

"Payback." She stated simply and walked off.

"Zoro should talk to her." He stated and everyone agreed

"What why me?" he asked

"Because you obviously know her better and also...we're all fucking terrified of her." He stated and Zoro sighed then went to find her. He found her about 20 minutes after up in the crows nest... crying

"Nabooru?" he asked

"What?" she asked harshly, he knew very well that if he said the wrong things after that... he'd be mince meat... literally

"What's wrong?" he asked

"That monster. Then I was a child I had to sit there and witness my parents get murdered by the Navy. Then I had to suffer just like the first time when Rogers died... he was like a dad to me after all. And that bastard killed him." She stated as he sat next to her

"I have to ask... was it really you? Back on that island?" he asked and she blushed

"Yeah... I think we both may have had a few too many drinks." She smirked wiping the tears from her face

"It was you who started it." He stated

"You finished it." She shot back smirking, obviously she'd cheered up

"Hey... I was drunk." He shot back and she stood up and was about to jump down to the deck when she turned round

"Well maybe you should get drunk more often." She winked and jumped down. He followed suit because it was time to practice... unluckily for him that was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

Throughout the entire training lesson she'd mocked him every opportunity she'd made fun of him until his just couldn't take it anymore. He dropped his blades and stormed off

"Oh don't be a baby!" she exclaimed to his retreating figure

"I'm not; you're just being a cow." He shot back she growled briefly and disappeared then reappeared in front of him and the door

"Take it back. NOW!" she yelled annoyed

"Why should I? It's true." He stated

"Maybe you've forgotten, you're weapon-less." She stated with an evil shimmer in her bright red eyes

"I may be weapon-less but you don't scare me, you may scare the others, but I've seen the other side to you, you're just a normal person with an attitude problem." He sneered and she took out her blade and placed it at his neck

"You are in no position to make assumptions Roronoa Zoro." She stated dangerously but he looked unfazed

"You don't scare me." He repeated

"Well we'll just have to work on that one won't we." She stated evilly and went to slash him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer "let go of me!" She stated angered

"I don't think I want to." He stated

"Maybe you ought to re-think then." She stated and he smirked "what?" she asked cautiously and he pulled her even closer her breath hitched in her throat and her blades dropped in shock as his mouth covered hers, she squeaked in surprise as he pushed her against the wall

"You seem to be unarmed as well." He smirked

"But not defenceless." She stated and grabbed then back of his head and pulled him back to her. Meanwhile Sanji was cooking and the others were wondering why the training was taking so long

"Robin can you see what's going on in there? I think they're killing each other" stated Nami

"That would be spying... besides, she'll know." She stated

"But what if only she comes out... she has two adamanthium blades!" She exclaimed

"Exactly my point." Stated Robin

"I have a feeling she won't be killing him." Stated Luffy

"What?" she asked

"She's been teaching him her ways remember... even if she did want to kill him she probably couldn't anymore." He stated

"Wow, for once you sounded smart." She stated astonished

"I WANT FOOD!!" he yelled

"And then he's dumb again." She sighed.

"FOODS DONE!!" yelled Sanji from the kitchen, Luffy made a mad dash but was smacked on the head by Sanji "Luffy! You know the rule, the gorges ladies first." He stated and Nami and Robin walked in "hey... where's gorges girl number 3?" he asked looking for the one he'd been avoiding but he just couldn't anymore.

"Training with Zoro." Stated Usopp simply

"Could you get them?" he asked and Usopp nodded whilst putting his new gadget away. He headed to the door as he went to turn the handle the door opened and two people stumbled out with an 'Oof' they both looked dishevelled and a mess

"What happened?" he asked confused the looked at each other and smirked

"Training does this too you." she smiled and he shrugged

"Well we guys aren't allowed food until Sanji sees three girls in that room, so please go eat." He pleaded and she smiled

"Kay." She agreed and stood up, dusted herself off then walked to the kitchen. Sanji greeted her with a Salad "I thought you were disgusted by what I did?" she asked looking at the Salad "you didn't poison it did you?" she asked with one eyebrow raised

"I'd never do that... especially to a girl as gorges as you." he stated with hearts in his eyes, she shook her head and sat down as the guys were allowed in. Zoro sat next to Nabooru Luffy sat next to Usopp and Chopper and Sanji sat in between Robin and Nami.

"What did you do to make him disgusted?" asked Nami after listening to the conversation between Sanji and Nabooru

"She mutilated the Captain of the Navy vessel." Stated Zoro and the others stared at her

"I though you said raid them... not kill them!" exclaimed Luffy

"He was the one who tortured me... and he was one of the Navy officers that killed Gold Roger." She stated as she put a fork full of Lettuce in her mouth

"He deserved it." Stated Zoro whilst eating. Sanji shrugged whist putting a cigarette in his mouth, before he could light it he heard a small sound... like something falling in the sink the next thing he knew... his cigarette was missing.

"Never smoke... it kills ya." Stated Nabooru not even looking at him

"You care about me." He stated with hearts in his eyes but they were shattered quickly

"Nope, Second-hand smoke is more lethal, not only are you killing yourself... but you're killing your fellow comrades here." She stated and took her empty plate to the sink then she walked out

"I'm thinking of asking her to join the crew." Stated Luffy

"That means... THREE BEAUTIFUL WOMEN ON THE CREW!" yelled Sanji happily

"And guess what... NONE of them like you that way." Smirked Zoro

"Look who's talking Marimo." He shot back

"HEY ZORO!" yelled Nabooru and he looked in her direction "GET YOUR HOT ASS OUT HERE NOW!" She finished and everyone looked at him funnily

"Er...erm." he didn't get a chance to say anything because she got tired of waiting and she pulled him out by his collar

"Did she really just say that?" asked Sanji "or was I just hearing things?" he asked

"Nope...she said it." Stated Robin not as shocked as everyone else. Nami walked out to talk to her and found her talking to Zoro

"Oh stop fussing... I was having some fun." She stated

"Yeah, at my expense." He huffed

"Aww poor Zoro." Stated Nami behind them and Nabooru smirked

"Ok are you on my side? Was that funny or was it not?" she asked

"It was funny seeing his reaction." She stated

"FINALLY! Someone sees it my way." She stated

"I have to talk to you Nabooru." She smirked and Zoro shook his head and walked off

"What's up?" she asked

"Luffy's thinking of asking you to join his crew." She stated

"I don't know. If I do then he'll order me to tell him where One Piece is." She said

"Nah, that would take the fun out of it all, he'd probably ask for clues, or maybe not ask at all." She smiled and Nabooru sighed in relief

"Now I must know... what is going on between you and Zoro?" she asked and they sat down

"Well he finally remembered me the other day." She smirked

"But from where?" she asked

"Well, it happened a while ago, but we met in a pub on a small island... four words: drunken one night stand." She smirked

"You're serious?" she asked

"Yep, now I think he's kinda nervous around me." She stated chuckling

"Well we're all a bit edgy around you, you are a Nabra." She smirked

"I know. I may seem untrustworthy, but I can be a very good friend." She smiled

"How?" asked Nami

"I keep secrets, I know where every bit of treasure is on the oceans Islands... tell Robin I know where the Rio is, and I'm perfect to be around when you're lost." She smiled

"Nabooru, you had me at treasure." She smiled and Nabooru smirked "now about secrets... what kind of secrets?" she asked

"Random stuff, things that you might want to keep from your crew mates. Crushes...things like that." She smiled "as well as more important stuff like erm... ok I can't think of an example right now... but you get the idea right?" she asked and Nami smirked and nodded

"Well I'll go tell Robin." She smiled and stood up the walked away, before Nabooru could even stand up Robin was sat down

"You know where the Rio is?" she asked quickly at a shocked Nabooru

"Yep." She answered

"Well, where is it?" she asked

"If I tell you... do you promise not to leave the ship to go back and find it?" she asked

"Of course." She stated

"Well then. I'm afraid you passed it... it's on my home Islands neighbourin island in a series underground caves... it's well hidden and the caves are full of traps." She explained

"Oh... well I'm sure the Captain will allow us to visit the island on our way back." She stated downheartedly

"One minute." Stated Nabooru and walked off to find Luffy. She found him a few minutes after sitting on the Ram head as usual. "HEY!" she called he looked round and smiled

"Hi Nabooru." He stated and jumped down "do you wanna join my crew?" he asked quickly before she could get a word in, she chucked

"Of course I will, on one condition." She stated

"What?" he asked

"No asking me to tell you where One Piece is." She reasoned and he smirked

"That would take the adventure and fun out of it." He stated

"Well then it's a deal. Now can me and Robin leave for a few hours?" she asked

"YAY WE HAVE ONE OF GOLD ROGERS CREW ON OUR CREW!!!" he yelled happily "to where?" he asked remembering the question

"near my home Island." She answered

"Why would you want to go near there?" he asked

"She wants to see the Rio... it's underground on my Island." She smiled

"Well, ok then... how are you getting back?" he asked

"You'll see." She said and walked off, she found Robin where she left her

"Well?" she asked

"Grab on." Stated Nabooru holding out her hand, she smiled and took it. They began glowing then disappeared. Zoro walked on deck

"NAMI!" he yelled and she walked over

"What?" she asked

"Where's Nabooru and Robin gone?" he asked

"Well, Robin went with your girlfriend to her home Island to fine the Rio." She stated simply

"She'd not my girlfriend!" he exclaimed

"I know a bit of info what would counter that statement." She smirked

"She told you didn't she?" he asked

"Yep, now for the blackmail." She smirked and he sighed

"How much?" he asked and she smirked. On Maridas Nabooru had warped them underground

"What is this place?" she asked looking at the markings over the walls

"This would be the Rios' place of origin." She smiled

"Wow, this is amazing. Now can I ask you something?" she asked

"Of course." She answered

"When you landed on our ship... weren't you the least bit shocked to see our doctor was a Reindeer?" she asked

"Of course I was... I just didn't want to offend the little cutie. And besides I'm sure he knows I was a bit shocked." She answered and Robin smiled "now question of my own..." she started and Robin looked at her while walking

"Yes?" she asked

"How did you keep those records of me safe from me or anyone else knowing about them?" she asked seriously

"Well, they were found a few years after you disappeared, I had a feeling you wouldn't have died because you ate that fruit... now I wondered if I was guna come across you whilst lookin for the Rio... it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I kept them a secret by hiding them away where a devil fruit user wouldn't dare to go, underwater; I flourished a few limbs to put the information in a water tight chest and stuck it to the bottom of the ship, when I heard you'd landed on the ship from Sanji... I got the Chest out of the water." She explained. Suddenly Nabooru stopped her and put her hand through the wall, she turned it and a clicking sound was heard and a load of poison darts flew out in front of them and hit the walls opposite.

"That was very smart of you Robin, I felt for sure that all of the records were deleted but I was wrong, not only you had some... but the Navy had wanted posters and eyewitness sightings all over the place. They didn't stop until they found me. Originally it was me they were guna kill... but Gold Rogers told me to leave before they found the ship in the fog... and well I had to follow his orders, they got him instead." She stated sadly

"Oh, I thought only I had records, we were both fooled then." She stated

"We're almost there." She stated pointing at a small light

"I can't believe all my research was leading me here." She stated

"it wasn't, you're research was leading you to other sites, no book had the exact location of the Rio, they never wrote it down ... oh and I was meaning to tell Zoro something but could you tell him?" she asked

"What?" Robin asked

"Could you tell him, that in a fight... without using any of my powers... he'd win in a landslide, what I'm teaching him he doesn't really need every bit of it, I'm just giving him a little push. And Mihawk was a fun guy to beat, he may have had a sword good enough to break ship in half... but he didn't use it he has more that one... and them were the cheap ones. He should have used everything he had, but he didn't and I beat him badly... lets just say I am very good but Zoro, in a fair fight is better, he just needs to know how to beat me while I'm using my powers." She smiled

"Consider it done." She smiled back and they reached the cave, the weird thing was, they were almost invisible

"Sorry, if you look back you'll see why we're like this." She smiled and Robin looked back to see blades wedged into the walls Flame marks on the walls and a giant hole

"Wow." She stated "we walked right through that?" she asked shocked

"Yep, now, you're stone waits." She smiled and pointed in the direction of the large stone near the middle of the room "if you can't reach a part, I'll fly you up there." She smiled.

"Thank you swordswoman-san." She stated gratefully and walked over to the aforementioned artefact. Meanwhile, Nami had taken all the money Zoro had and Zoro was fuming about it, he was determined to have a go at Nabooru for telling Nami,

"Hey Marimo!" yelled Sanji and he turned round annoyed

"Leave me alone Sanji." He warned

"Wait... why do I only see one girl?" he asked

"The other two have gone somewhere." He answered "and one of them if she knows what's good for her, better stay there." He finished angrily then walked off to sleep somewhere. About five hours passed and Sanji was upset cause Robin and Nabooru had left and not come back yet. That's when something cold a wet fell on Zoro

"What the?" he asked opening his eyes to see Nabooru smirking at him with a bucked in her hand he figured she'd chucked a bucket of water on him... since he wasn't wet when he went to sleep, and all of a sudden he was drenched and cold

"So you're still sleeping then?" she asked and he got up annoyed

"I was before you drenched me... I have half a mind to throw you overboard." He stated angrily

"Only half? Oh geeze that's too bad." She stated

"You want me to throw you overboard?" he asked

"Poor little Zoro is all confused." She mocked

"CREW WE'RE DOCKIN AT THE NEXT ISLAND IN A FEW MINUTES!!" yelled Luffy from the Crows net he turned back around to see she'd vanished

"I hate when she does that." He stated annoyed. She'd avoided him for about three hours after that... which is when she decided to have some fun

"Hey Zoro." She stated shocking him

"What do you want?" he asked

"Just wanted to know something." She stated shrugging

"And what would that be?" he asked

"Doesn't this scene bring back fun memories?" she asked flirtatiously, strangely enough she'd changed her normal clothes for something more... normal, she had her hair in a loose ponytail so it reached down to her knees, she had baggy blue jeans on and a red top, she wore red lipstick matching the glowing ruby round her neck and her swords were missing

"Erm... where are your swords?" he asked

"I decided to leave then on the ship." She answered

"Oh. So if someone attacks you then what?" he asked

"You can be my knight in weird coloured armour." She stated with a hand up to her head and smirking "I'll kick their asses" she stated normally and sat next to him

"Well, I'm going for a walk." He stated and left

"Well that was rude." She stated then went after him. She was walking through the streets when a bullet shot at her and hit her in the back she screamed in pain alerting nearby people... meaning Zoro heard it

"I know that scream!" he exclaimed and ran back to find her bleeding with a group of thugs around her

"What shall we do with her?" one asked Zoro noticed something, the blood from her back... it was disappearing back into her back

"Take her with us, she could be our entertainment." Stated the leader

"You'll leave her be!" yelled Zoro clearly annoyed "if you know what's good for you that is." He stated showing one of his blades

"Take care of him." Stated the leader and they charged at him. All it took was one swift movement and they were all down. The leader took one look then bolted away. Zoro walked over to the unconscious form

"What is it with you and getting into trouble?" he asked her. He picked her up. The next morning she awoke groggily to find an arm over her

"What did I do this time?" she asked then noticed she was fully dressed "ok I did nothing, cool!" and she noticed it was Zoros' arm that was over her "Aww how sweet." She stated and shook him. "Zoro!" she exclaimed but in a hushed tone he groaned and opened his eyes

"So you did heal then?" he asked

"What happened?" she asked and he sat up after noticing his arm was over her

"You were shot by a gang of idiots." He stated

"Well thanks." She stated blushed

"For what?" he asked

"Well you obviously saved me, and since I've been a huge pain in the neck..." she started

"Don't worry about it, and yes you have been a pain in the neck." He stated and walked towards the door "I'll be back later; we should be leaving in a while." He stated and walked out

"o...k then." She said quietly and led down to get some rest, the thought of sleep was quickly diminished as her mind began wondering '_what am I thinking, I don't feel that, I never have... but if it's not that then... what is it?'_ thoughts continued to circle around her mind making it impossible to sleep so she decided to walk out onto the balcony for some air. She was getting annoyed with all the thoughts that wouldn't leave her alone when one stuck in her mind like glue '_you can't stay with them forever, sooner or later you'll have to leave. And that's when their destiny will be at hand_' she thought as if her mind was talking to her "why do I have to protect that stupid treasure!? I never asked to do this, I never should have said yes to Rogers, why was I was so stupid? I could have had a better life... none of this would have happened and I wouldn't have to disappear from everyone every 10 years. I'm practically dead to many people." She stated sadly

"You're not dead to us." Stated Chopper behind her, she turned round and smiled at the young reindeer

"Thanks Chopper." She smiled and hugged the little guy he pushed her off him tryin to act all tough

"Don't hug me, that's for wimps." He stated blushing and doing a little happy dance

"Oh sorry." She smiled and sat on the railings he joined her

"So how is your wound?" he asked

"It's fine." She smiled

"Well we're setting off soon." He informed her and she smiled

"Ok I'll be down in a minute." She said and he left her. She found a jacket that Nami had left for her and walked out the room, she headed out to the docks and noticed something. A large group of Marines were near the ship; she put her long jacket on and pulled the hood over her face then made her way towards the boat.

"Hold it right there!" yelled one of them and they walked up to her

"Morning, what can I help you with?" she asked in a different more calming voice than her own

"Identify yourself." He ordered

"What is the purpose of this? I'm injured and I need a doctor." She stated

"Then why were you headed to that ship?" they asked

"That would be my business." She stated

"If you do not tell us we will be forced to place you under arrest." Threatened one of them

"So?" she asked then "how about I just disappear? You'll never see me again." She offered

"No deal, we have to know, why were you headed for that ship?" he repeated and she shrugged and smirked

"You never saw me." She whispered then disappeared and the ship set sail leaving the Marines... utterly baffled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6- gone?

"NAMI, HOW LONG IS IT NOW!!!!" yelled Luffy in more of a whine

"As I've said... TWO DAYS!" she yelled annoyed

"That's like forever." He stated

"Well sorry but there's a little problem with the wind... IT WON'T BLOW IN OUR DIRECTION!!!" she yelled angrily and he hid behind the mast scared of her aggression all of a sudden the sail got a strong gust of wind through it

"Would that be of assistance?" asked Nabooru who had used a small amount of power on the winds currents

"YAY WE'LL BE THERE FASTER NOW!" yelled Luffy happily as he sat on the Rams head. Nabooru smiled fondly at her Captains idiotic antics

"Luffy... you are an idiot." Stated Nami clearly annoyed

"Nami-swan, are you hungry?" asked Sanji like a love-sick puppy

"No Sanji... I'm fine." She smiled

"I'm a bit hungry." Stated Nabooru and he smiled

"What would you like?" he asked

"How are you at making Tofu?" she asked and he smirked

"You'll see Nabooru-swan." And he walked off towards the kitchen. She jumped up to the Crows nest and saw something in the distance; she lanced at Nami and yelled urgently

"NAMI, THERE'S A TYPHOON!"

"I KNOW, I JUST PICKED UP ON IT!" she replied and Nabooru jumped down and flew over to her

"Well don't you think we should... well I don't know, STEER AROUND IT?" she yelled

"Of course...AND DON'T YELL AT ME!" she yelled back

"You guna stop me?" she asked cockily

"If I have to." She shot back

"Nabooru-chan, you're food is ready!" yelled Sanji

"Whoa... he's quick." She stated and walked off. Sanji had put her meal in front of her and sat down

"Nabooru-swan?" he asked and she looked up seemingly annoyed at that term he used

"Sanji... it's just Nabooru, that's it, no adding anything onto it." She stated

"Ok fine." He sighed and she grinned

"Now what was the question you wanted to ask?" she asked

"Could I ask you something?" he asked

"What?" she questioned

"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LIKE ME!" he cried and she smiled

"It's not like that at all Sanji, listen... if you didn't chase after every female you see then a girl would probably like you, but since you chance every girl, most girls feel they can't depend on you." she explained

"That's not my fa-"

"NABOORU!!" yelled Nami urgently and she ran outside to be confronted by Nami

"What, what is it?" she asked

"look." She stated and thrust the paper into her hands as she did a wanted poster fell out

"What the?" she asked and read it "Nabooru the Phoenix, wanted... dead. Bounty 5000.000.000 berris"

"WHAT!?" yelled Zoro shocked at the bounty the navy had put on her head

"No... WHY THE FUCK DID I COME OUT OF HIDING THIS IS THE ONLY FUCKING THING I DIDN'T WANT!!!!" she yelled out of pure anger and hatred... which she seemed to have a lot of

"Wait, you missed out the alive bit didn't you?" asked Luffy and she shook her head and showed him the piece of paper, indeed it did only say 'dead' in big bold black letters "well anyone that comes after you will have the crap kicked out of them!" he exclaimed but she thought otherwise '_with a bounty that high I'll have tons of _g_uys hot on my trail... only one thin_g _to do I suppose' _and she walked to the Rams head alone

"It's been fun guys... but I have to move on." She whispered and ran into the girls' cabin.

"You leaving?" asked a voice behind her as she packed a few things. She knew he was there but still didn't like being sneaked up on

"Leave now." She stated dangerously

"You know we can help you." he said

"no you can't, nobody can, I was born with a curse... the Sharman of our village told my parents that I would be cursed from birth... they should have just killed me when I was born." She stated

"Don't be stupid." He stated un-emotionally

"LEAVE NOW ZORO BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" she yelled taking out her blades and he unsheathed his

"You won't beat me again." He said confidently

"I can try." She spat venomously

"I dare you." he challenged and she charged at him clashing blades as they fought. About half way through the fight he got a bit to angry and stabbed her through the stomach, pressed up against the wall with her head down and hair shading her face he looked shocked and... Scared of what he'd done, but he thought his ears were deceiving him, she was... laughing, not happily though, evilly, nastily and full of hatred and malevolence

"You think that little blade of yours... can pierce through me? I'M A GHOST!" she yelled and disappeared "no matter how hard you try dear Zoro, I'll always be two steps ahead of you!" she stated and five sharp rigid claws sliced down his back "no matter what you do, or how far you go, I'll always beat you." she sneered evilly. He looked at her to see not the face of the girl he'd seen so many times but pure evil, the face of a demon looked down at him with hatred filled red eyes and bloodthirsty attitude, Nabooru was still in there, but buried deep down. Her swords pointed at his head and his heart

"Nabooru, you don't want to do this." He forced out

"Oh dear Zoro, she's dead, no longer able to retrieve this form, hatred overtook her kindness and unleashed me... her curse, the Phoenix." It stated as it smirked evilly showing four fangs, two sharp long ones at the top and two sharp ones at the bottom whilst the others were rigid and sharp.

"LET HER BACK NOW!" he yelled and it floated off the floor suspended in mid air. A fire ball appeared in one hand and an ice ball appeared in the other

"Ghost information lesson number 1... every ghost can learn how to control the elements." It stated and punched him with the ice making him spit out blood "number 2 is... one as strong as me, you ever piss don't piss off!" it exclaimed and was about to kill him with the fire blast mixed with the two swords but he thought quickly back to what she'd said earlier '_maybe you should get drunk more often' _'_i bloody hope this works... cause I ain't doing it again.' _He thought rapidly and jumped up then kissed her. Almost immediately her body fell limp and fell into his arms. Unconscious and badly injured she looked about ready to die. He took her outside everyone looked at them

"DOCTOR...WE NEED A DOCTOR!!" yelled Chopper who was running in circles

"THATS YOU!" yelled Zoro angrily

"Sorry." He said scared and transformed then took her to the infirmary.

"What happened?" asked Luffy demandingly

"She almost killed me... correction, it almost killed me." He stated not looking at him

"You're referring to her as an IT now?!" yelled Nami

"No, something's not right about her, she wasn't normal, she said that Nabooru was dead, and couldn't retake her natural form... I think this may be it for her." he stated

"And you're ok with that?!" yelled Sanji

"Of course not, why would I be, she's part of the crew! I PROBABLY KILLED HER!!!" he yelled and walked off leaving the crew stunned at the so-called demons out break of nasty-ness. A few hours had passed and nobody dared venture anywhere near Zoro until Chopper came out

"She's not looking good. She hasn't started healing... and her heart has stopped." He cried sadly

"ZORO!!!!" Luffy yelled angrily and he jumped down with his face shadow cast

"What?" he asked

"You killed her! Why?!" he exclaimed

"She tried killing me!" he defended

"THATS NO REA-" he was stopped in mid sentence by something falling on his head it was a parchment... more like a map. Nami took it and looked it over wide eyed "what is it?" he asked

"The treasure... the map... to One Piece." She informed him he looked up to see a figure on the sail. It looked like a girl with long flowing Red hair. She laughed then disappeared into the wind Chopper had gone inside silently but then everyone heard a scream

"SHE'S... GONE!!!!!" he yelled almost scared to death by all the blood on the bed she'd been laying on... it wasn't the blood that bothered him... it was what it said 'payback... will be written in blood Zoro'.


	7. Chapter 7

**last chapter people... sorry my fans, but he****y there will be a sequal... I PROMISE!!!**

Chapter7

The Merry go was speeding towards a small island in the distance

"I don't believe how close we were to it!" stated Nami shocked

"I feel, kinda down," moaned Luffy after he didn't really find it

"Oh cheer up Luffy; she gave you the map for a reason." Sanji commented

"How though? She was dead." Chopper intervened

"Remember Doctor-san, she was already dead to begin with… just not completely." She explained and he nodded

"But I still don't get it, how can someone be half dead?!" exclaimed Zoro

"I don't know, by medical laws it couldn't happen." Chopper said

"Well obviously it can." Nami commented. The neared the island and noticed something

"SHE'S ON THE BEACH!" yelled Chopper scared and everyone ran to the railings and saw just that only she wasn't alone, she'd been cornered by a bunch of Marines not only that but… she didn't have her swords, she'd left them on the ship.

"Swordsman-san, you have to get her swords to her!" exclaimed Robin from the crows' nest

"And how do I do that?" he asked

"Go get them and I'll do the rest." She hurried and he ran off and brought back her two swords. He threw them up to Robin and one of her hands caught it

"Grand flur!" she exclaimed and a bunch of hands blossomed out of the crows' nests side and passed the swords along towards the beach. They landed with a clang on the sand and she span round to see the ship in the distance.

"Well looks like they made it." She mumbled and grabbed her swords. The ship reached the island quickly to see Nabooru deal with the last of the marines… or so she thought

"NABOORU! BEHIND YOU!" yelled Luffy as she was shot with a dart filled with a luminescent green gooey liquid. She pulled it out and her eyes widened

"Oh shit" she stated then fell to the floor

"Oh my god… Nami get Chopper!" ordered Luffy and she ran off back to the ship and retrieved Chopper, the got there to see her shivering madly on the sand

"She's been poisoned!" he exclaimed

"How do you know?" asked Zoro

"The symptoms are the same; help me get her to the ship." He stated and they carried her towards the Going Merry. Chopper had ordered that they leave him to it but Luffys orders came first and he stayed in

"Luffy I seriously need silence." He stated irritated

"Sorry." He apologised and her eyes opened but still she shivered

"C-Chopper, I-it's no use, you… can't heal… this," she said smiling warmly at him then she clenched her eyes shut she balled her fists and yelled out in pain

"She's right… I don't have any record of this poison or any antidote." He admitted sadly

"G-get Zoro, p-please?" she asked and Luffy ran out and pushed Zoro in

"What?" he asked harshly

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I'm d-dying Zoro. I-I had no c-control over w-what I did b-b-before." She shivered

"I can't save her." Chopper commented sadly

"Why can't she just heal?" he asked

"T-the poison h-has affected m-my h-h-healing and g-ghost abilities." She informed him

"Why didn't you tell us about that demon?" he asked and she spat up blood but answered anyway

"I-I didn't want a-anyone t-t-to fear m-me." She stated sadly

"You could have told me, you know I don't care about that stuff." He stated

"I-it wouldn't h-have a-a-allowed you t-to live, like it d-did." She said

"What was the poison?" asked Chopper

"E-e-ectop-plasmic e-energy." She answered

"A ghost's energy turned against them is a poison?!" asked Chopper shocked and she nodded meekly "I hate the Navy!" he yelled angrily.

"Those guys… they've poisoned my Nakama. Where are they?" asked Luffy angrily (Navy people… I suggest you run)

"H-headed to t-the t-treasure." She stated and he nodded and walked out

"Is she ok?" asked Sanji worriedly just as everyone else was. He shook his head

"They poisoned her, she's guna die, so the only fitting thing to do, would be to kill them." He stated then jumped off the ship and walked off. Nami and Robin looked in the direction he went as the males looked at the room she was in

"Shall we help?" asked Nami and without a word she and Robin ran off to catch up to Luffy as Sanji and Ussop walked into the room. Luffy and caught up to the Marines and looked at them with eyes full of hate and anger, this was very rare for him

"Surrender straw-hat, we have you surrounded." One of them yelled and the three actually were, but not for long

"Grand Flur!" Stated Robin and the marines were picked up off the ground and thrown into the trees all but one that was… the one who shot the dart he was the Captain of the vessel

"It's payback time." Stated Luffy with his face shadow-cast "GOMU GOMU NO… RAPID FIRE!!" he yelled and shot his arms rapidly into the mans stomach knocking him into the wall, but Luffy just continued beating the crap out of him until he was dead. Luffys fists were caked in blood from the man and Nami looked a bit freaked out by it. Finally he stopped and the man led in his own blood almost dead

"Robin?" he asked and she nodded and a hand shot through the man and Luffy walked over to him and bent down and spoke in a malevolent tone

"Never, I repeat never, come near my Nakama again." He spoke and the mans face fell as he died. And Luffy stood up and looked at the two women "back to the ship." He stated angrily and walked off. A certain man had seen it all and ran back to a crew of about 20

"CAPT'N!" he yelled and a man looked at him shocked

"What?" he asked

"Luffy... he's on this Island." He stated and the mans eyes widened

"LUFFY FOUND IT!!!" he yelped and almost fell over

"Looks like he really meant it when he said he'd become king of the pirates." Stated a black haired man beside him

"Shut it Ben, i knew he would... why do you think I gave him my hat?" he asked and stood up "Men! Lets go find him." He stated

"Shanks... he didn't look in the mood." Stated the man who had witnessed what Luffy had done "and he has Nico Robin on his crew." He stated fearfully

"I don't care, I wanna see Luffy." He stated childishly and walked off. He made it to the beach and Saw the his straw hat on a boys head who was walking onto the ship

"Is that... Luffy?" he asked himself and walked towards the ship. Meanwhile Zoro had sensed an intruder

"Someone is on the ship." He stated

"What are you, psychic?" asked Sanji who put a wet cloth on Naboorus head to cool her down

"t-thank you, S-Sanji." She said

"Don't try and talk." Ordered Chopper and she smiled at the little reindeer

"I made him pay." Stated Luffy in the shadows

"We made sure of it." Stated Nami and Robin nodded

"T-take c-care of that t-treasure f-f-for me, o-okay?" she asked and he nodded sadly then they heard something that made Zoros suspicion true

"LUFFY WHERE ARE YOU MATE?" yelled a voice and Luffy walked out to see shanks smirking at him

"Shanks?!" he asked shocked

"The one and only." He smirked

"Hi." He replied dully and Shanks had a confused look on his face

"What's up Luf?" he asked

"Come with me." He answered and took him into the room. His eyes widened in shock and horror

"NABOORU!" he yelled and she smiled weakly

"Y-you took y-your time." She stated

"W-what happened?" he asked

"You know her?" asked Sanji

"Of course I do, she was... we were part of the same crew." He stated

"Come on you lot, give the crew mates some time to talk." Stated Nami and they walked out with Zoro taking one last look then walking out. He sighed

"What happened to you... and why do you still look so young?" he asked

"I-I was p-poisoned... m-my abilities, k-kept m-me young." She answered

"Did you actually have a choice in the age matter?" he asked trying to lighten the mood which he did successfully and she smirked

"I always h-have a choice." She stated smiling

"I wonder what you'd look like as the same age as you're supposed to be." He wondered

"You'll find out soon." She answered sadly and he looked at her confused "I'm d-dying." She answered and he looked at her sadly

"Why did you put your life on the line with protecting that stupid loot?" he asked

"T-the Captain o-of our ship Shanks... h-he asked m-me too." She answered

"Did it ever come out?" he asked surprising her

"Y-yesterday." She answered

"I knew it would someday, I'ma guessing that it attacked the Swordsman, right?" he asked and she nodded

"I remember when it attacked me." He stated

"O-only it c-couldn't finish t-the j-job." She finished for him each word getting weaker and weaker. A few moments past and he noticed she'd aged slightly

"You're turning my age." He stated

"I-I'm getting w-weaker." She answered

"I can't believe I found you, and now I'm guna loose you again." He stated and she smiled as she became more womanly shaped

"You'll n-never loose m-me Shanks." She stated and a pained look spread across her face "I-it's time f-for me to g- go." She stated pained and he yelled for the crew to come in to say goodbye.

"Why is she older?" asked Luffy

"She always was older; her powers were keeping her young." Explained Shanks and she smiled. Chopper was crying, Ussop was almost in tears, Luffy still looked pissed off but upset as well, Zoro looked normal but inside he wasn't. Sanji had his face shadow-cast and Robin and Nami both had tears in their eyes. She smiled at them knowing what was about to happen would hurt.

"Shanks...Zoro?" she asked and they looked at her "I...I'll see you someday." She smiled and couched up blood "Luf?" she asked and he walked over "thanks f-for b-being a g-great captain." She smiled and he smiled sadly "s-seya guys." She stated then took her last breath and fell limp on the bed.

--------

_Flashback_

"_He really did that?" asked Nabooru to Shanks_

"_Yep, stuffed it in his_ _gob." He answered smirking_

"_But he's seen my abilities, he knows I'm a devil fruit user... why'd he have to test it?" she asked smirking_

"_He joined after you ate it remember, he didn't believe you ate one." He answered chuckling, _

"_What a big nosed plonker." She laughed _

"_How can you be so mean in fights but when with friends you're like a completely different person?" he asked_

"_I have only a few friends on this ship; you are mainly my only one, I'd rather not scare anyone." She answered truthfully, for some reason he'd completely taken her out of a Nakama feeling and put her deeper after they'd been friends for so long he'd started to love having her around, he actually thought he was starting to love her _

"_You have plenty of friends." He replied in a stupid voice whilst pulling a silly face _

"_None that I can talk to." She stated back_

"_Well you have erm... ok you win." He stated and she laughed_

"_How about we play truth?" she asked and he looked at her with an eyebrow raised_

"_Erm... random, but ok I'll go first, ok Nabooru, have you ever drank a single_ _g lass of alcohol in your entire life?" he asked_

"_Nope, never." She answered and he looked at her shocked _

"_You're not normal." He stated and she smirked and bowed _

"_Thank you Shanks." She smirked and sat back down next to him "okiedokie, my question, have you ever kissed a girl before?" she asked _

"_What kind of question is that?" he asked and she smirked_

"_A valid one." She stated and he sighed in defeat_

"_no." He stated and she smirked "what?" he asked suspiciously _

"_Am I detecting something through your mind waves?" she asked and he looked confused then thought 'oh shit...SHE READS MINDS NOW TOO!!!?' his mind yelled and he stood up she followed suit smirking slyly "well then Mr Shanks, I will honour your wish and grant It." She stated and he looked confused, but his look of confusion switched very rapidly to a look of complete shock as she kissed him...then a look of despair etched on his face as she pulled away "see mind waves are an excellent way of telling how someone feels... well seya." She waved and walked off but he pulled her back_

"_Not so fast my mind reading bud, you kiss me then walk off, do you want me to go insane?" he asked and she smirked_

"_Aww poor Shanks, would another kiss make it all better?" she asked teasingly _

"_Actually... it would." He stated and pulled her into a deep kiss._

_------------------------------------_

He looked at her limp form remembering back to when they were part of the pirate kings crew

"Seya... Nabooru." He mumbled and walked out leaving the others to cry and do whatever they wanted, but Zoro followed him out

"Hey Shanks!" he exclaimed and Shanks turned round

"What?" he asked

"Are you guna stick around, Luffy'll want to bury her on this Island." He stated

"No, I can't stay... my, crew is waitin." He lied but Zoro let it seem like he didn't notice and Shanks walked off. Then he heard a laugh; he span round to see humorous Red eyes and a beautiful smile

"GHOST!!" he yelped and fell over and the transparent figure laughed

"I came to say seya for real." She stated

"How... you just died!" he exclaimed

"Yeah... thanks for the memory." She stated dryly

"You knew I was on the island didn't you?" he asked and she sighed and nodded

"Why didn't you come and find me!?" he asked

"I don't know... but it'd of been a lot less hard than doin this." She stated and looked at herself

"You still look gorgeous." He smirked and her feet touched the floor and she walked up to him and smiled

"Still such a charmer." She smirked

"When you said, I'd never loose you... you lied didn't you?" he asked

"Nope, I'll come and visit... once I'm through tormenting Zoro that is." She smirked

"I hope so." He smiled and she kissed him on the cheek

"Seya later." She stated and weirdly enough her was able to grab her arm (did you know that a ghost can be touched... your hand won't pass through it) and pulled her back "just like old times?" she asked

"Just like old times." He smiled and kissed her.


End file.
